History of Extreme Rules
Extreme Rules 09 - New Orleans, LA - Arena - June 7, 2009 (9,124) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Michael Cole & Jerry Lawler on commentary for Raw, Todd Grisham & Jim Ross on commentary for Smackdown!, and Matt Striker & Josh Mathews on commentary for ECW; included footage from earlier in the day of Matthews conducting an interview with the Big Show from his bus outside the arena in which Show said he would embarass John Cena later in the show; featured an ad for "Macho Madness: The Randy Savage Ultimate Collection;" included Matthews conducting a backstage interview with Batista regarding his steel cage match against WWE World Champion Randy Orton later in the show and Orton's assault on Ric Flair the previous week on Raw; featured Gregory Helms conducting a backstage interview with ECW World Champion Christian regarding his upcoming title defense and the fact Tommy Dreamer's career is on the line; moments later, Dreamer interrupted and said his career would continue because he was taking the belt; Jack Swagger then interrupted, with Christian and Dreamer immediately walking away; included a backstage segment with Vickie Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero Jr. in which Vickie was preparing for her upcoming match with Santina Marella; featured a backstage segment with Chavo, Vickie, Goldust, and Hornswoggle in which Goldust said the Guerreros smelled like poop; moments later, Vickie and Chavo walked into her office to find World Heavyweight Champion Edge; Vickie then said she wasn't going to help Edge in his title defense and he would have to go at it alone; Vickie then said he didn't care about her, never had, and wouldn't have any of the Raw talent help him in the match; Edge then told Vickie to find a good divorce attorney: WWE US Champion Kofi Kingston defeated MVP, Matt Hardy, and William Regal by pinning Regal with an enzuiguri at 6:43 after Regal threw MVP to the floor Chris Jericho pinned WWE IC Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. in a no holds barred match to win the title at 14:41 with a roll up after unmasking the champion as he attempted the 619; prior to the bout, Jericho cut a promo on Mysterio from the merchandise stand and continued to insult Mysterio and the fans as he made his way through the crowd and into the ring; after the bout, Mysterio immediatley covered his face and left the ring as Jericho celebrated in the ring with both the belt and Mysterio's mask (Breaking the Code: Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho) CM Punk defeated Umaga in a strap match at 8:58 by touching the fourth and final corner after dropping Umaga with the Go To Sleep (Umaga's last appearance) Tommy Dreamer defeated ECW World Champion Christian and Jack Swagger in a hardcore match to win the title at 9:37 by pinning Swagger with the DDT after breaking a crutch over his head; stipulations stated Dreamer would retire if he didn't win the title; after the contest, Dreamer sat on the ringside barrier and celebrated with the fans Santina Marella defeated Vickie Guerrero & Chavo Guerrero Jr. in a handicap hog pen match at 2:44 by pinning Vickie with a roll up after Chavo accidentally threw slop on Vickie; prior to the bout, Jerry Lawler discussed the rules of the match beside the hog pen and the introduced the participants; moments later, Vickie announced the match was now a handicap match also involving Chavo; due to stipulations, Marella won Vickie's Miss WrestleMania title; after the contest, Vickie argued with Chavo over the loss Batista pinned WWE World Champion Randy Orton in a steel cage match to win the title with the sit-down powerbomb at 7:04 after Orton attempted to climb over the top of the cage; after the bout, Batista said the win was dedicated to the injured Ric Flair John Cena defeated the Big Show in a submission match at 19:05 with the STFU after tying Show's leg in the ring ropes Jeff Hardy defeated World Heavyweight Champion Edge in a ladder match to win the title at 20:06 after the champion became stuck in the rungs of the ladder; after the contest, Hardy celebrated the title win until Jim Ross came into the ring to conduct an interview; moments later, CM Punk came out to cash in his Money in the Bank title shot (The History of the World Heavyweight Championship) CM Punk pinned World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy to win the title in an impromptu match with a kick to the head and the Go To Sleep at 1:02 Extreme Rules 2010 - Baltimore, MD - First Mariner Arena - April 25, 2010 Pay-per-view bouts: WWE Unified Tag Team Champions - WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin & the Big Show defeated John Morrison & R-Truth via disqualification in a non-title match WWE Unified Tag Team Champions - WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin & the Big Show defeated MVP & Mark Henry in a non-title match Tyson Kidd & David Hart Smith (w/ Bret Hart & Natalya Neidhart) defeated WWE Unified Tag Team Champions - WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin & the Big Show in a non-title match; as a result of the win, Kidd & Smith became the #1 contenders to the tag team titles CM Punk (w/ Serena & Luke Gallows) pinned Rey Mysterio Jr.; stiuplations stated Punk's head would be shaved if he lost JTG defeated Shad Gaspard in a strap match World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger pinned Randy Orton in an extreme rules match Sheamus pinned Triple H in a streetfight Beth Phoenix pinned WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool (w/ Layla & Vickie Guerrero) in an extreme makeover match to win the title Edge pinned Chris Jericho with the spear in a steel cage match WWE World Champion John Cena defeated Batista in a last man standing match Extreme Rules 2011 - Orlando, FL - Amway Center - May 1, 2011